Deserts Nights
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Prince Leonardo and Prince Rapheal find themselves entrance by a pair of dancers, who are more then what they seem. Turtlecest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**Warning: Turtlecest**

**Leo/Don Raph/ Mikey and lots of other pairings**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue **

Iris has seen many things in her time, strange and wondrous things, she suppose it came with living in a world of demons and being one herself, but the little ones behind her she'll admit, left her a bit befuddled. Two little turtles demons two to three maybe older years of age, alone in the desert sands, scared and bleeding. They spoke little and where very shy, it took her long just to get them to be comfortable with her, and now they followed her like little ducklings- they refused to be picked up-, it was adorable to the older demon.

"Iris you're back!" a little red-headed cat demon jumped up and ran over to the older demon when she return to the group, stopping mid –way when she saw the little turtles peeking behind Iris's legs .

"What's that?" said a young fox demon when she came over.

"They are turtle demons, Karai" Iris said, "Where'd you get them?" asked the young cat demon named April.

"Can we keep them?" The little turtles pressed closer to Iris's legs as April and Karai came closer, "Karai, April, you're scaring the little ones" a young magician appeared behind the two, he smiled kindly at the little ones.

"Hello" he said softly "My name is Aziba", he then turned to Iris with a raised brow "I found them, no one else was there." She explained, Aziba nodded before gently coaxing the turtles to the fire to see their injuries' clearly. When they got there sitting by the fire was a wolf-demon, he had seen Iris and her new guests return but didn't move.

"Iris, how many times do I have to tell you? No picking up strays, you never know where they've been" he said, both demons glared at him when the two little turtles shrink back in fear, "Don't mind Badru, he just a big grumpy wolf" Iris said, making the littlest one giggle for a moment.

"Hey he has blue eyes!" April suddenly exclaimed

The three adults looked and sure enough the littlest one had blue eyes, an unknown thing among the turtle breed.

"Well I'll be"

*********

Meanwhile further away from the group was a great city, with a great palace and even greater king, yet in this night the king grieved. For this is the night his lost two of his greatest pride and joys, he two little sons were gone, kidnapped and killed.

"Father?"

The rat demon looked up and gave a small smile to his two older sons, the two peeking their little heads inside his room. "Come in my sons" the two padded over to their father and both climbed into his lap.

"Father, when are Don and Mikey coming home?" asked the second oldest, Splinter sighed, how to tell them?

"Your brothers are not coming back"

Wide eyes stared up at him, in curiosity.

"Why?"

"Did they do something bad?"

Splinter swallowed hard, and held back the tears that threaten to spill.

"They are now with your mother and grandparents"

Leonardo and Raphael didn't fully understand what their father meant but they knew from the rat's tears that something bad had happen to their little brothers Donatello and Michelangelo.

***********

Iris smiled down at the little turtles now patched and snuggled up to Karai and April all four of them asleep, she then turned to Badru.

"No"

The wolf-demon tried very hard to resist the infamous puppy dog pout, which he found strange that the Iris was so good at, because wasn't she a **cat**? In the end he gave in.

"Fine, but I ain't babysitting" both Iris and Aziba rolled their eyes, both knowing that Badru was all bark and no bite. Iris then looked at the golden necklaces in her hands, she had found them around the little ones necks, it had their names. They were odd and foreign names but they seem to fit her new little ones perfectly

"Welcome Michelangelo and Donatello, to our band of Gypsies"

* * *

**Tell me what you think opinons are always welcomed**

**Reveiw Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnigs: Turtlecest, no likkie no readie.**

**Pairing: Leo/Don Raph/ Mikey and alot of other people.**

* * *

**Deserts Nights**

**Chapter 1 **

The kingdom of Geb, named after the Egyptian earth god, lived up to its name. Its lands flourished with life, those that lived here were grateful for their rich and blessed soil, travelers are amazed at the different and colorful customs, touched by Geb's friendly and gentle people and entranced by the food, music, and rare items.

Today the people of Geb were bursting with excitement, for today was the two princes 17th birthdays. Every human and demon alike were getting ready, merchants were setting up booths and displaying their finest items in hope that visiting kingdoms would buy or trade, others of upper class were ordering servants about to, prepare their finest attires, gather gifts and couching their heirs on ways to when the princes' affections, entertainers were setting up their stages and praying to Renenet, the god of fortune and luck for a successful evening.

And one royal guard stood among this whirl of excitement, his name was Casey Jones. A dog demon born in England yet raised in the deserts and was the second in command of the royal guards. Casey made his way through the cowards, his eyes searching for anything of interest, cursing himself for foolishly giving himself the task of finding entertainment for the party tonight.

"_I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut"_

He stopped to observe an fire juggler, shaking his head when the juggler dropped his flaming whatever they were and caught on fire, admittedly it was funny but not what he was looking for, though he was sure Prince Raphael would find it entertaining, Prince Leonardo was another story, those two were so different yet so alike that it was hard to find anything for the both of them. After several watching three pathetic, good but not good enough, and some just plan freaky entertainment, Casey was just about to give up when a voice made his ears twitch.

"Gather around everyone! Come see the most beautiful dancers across the desert seas!"

The voice was so soft, it called to him and the dog demon soon found himself following the wonderful voice until he came to a large rug laying down on the ground, standing in the middle was a beautiful red-headed cat demon gypsy.

A crowd gathered around, "Come see the most mystical and enchanting dance in all the seven deserts!" the cat-demon walked off the rug and a silver and gold mist crawled into it. The mist rose, everyone around waited in anticipation as the mist took shape, then suddenly the mist dropped and everyone was entranced. When it was all over Casey had found the entertainment for tonight.

**************

Night had fallen quickly, and the party had begun, everyone was having a good time that is expect the two princes. Prince Leonardo and Prince Raphael both sat upon their thrones, bored as hell. Every year was the same thing, kings, and lords came and introduced their heirs in hopes of a marriage, as it was no secret that Geb was one of the most powerful kingdoms and an marriage alliance will ensure good wealth for the other land. Yet the two princes showed no interest, in either gender, which frustrated both them and the father King Splinter.

"My sons, why do you not join the celebration after all it is for you"

Leonardo the oldest looked at the elder rat that was their father, while his brother scowled.

"We would love to father, but as of late we haven't been feeling well and wish not to pass it along our guest" the raised brow told Leo that his father believed that story just as he believed that Raphael was not a hot-head.

"Very well, if you wish to retire to your chambers then I will not stop you" Splinter said, taking note at how his son's eyes lit up when they heard they could leave, and how Raphael looked ready to bolt.

"But, it would be sad if you left without seeing the performs Captain Jones worked so hard to find"

Raphael inwardly groaned, and cursed his father. Casey was a good friend of the family, almost like another brother and the elder rat knew that his two sons would not like to disappoint their friend.

"I guess we could survive a little longer" Raphael grumbled. Splinter smiled before disappearing into the crowd, probably to talk to an old friend about marrying one of them off, it was confirmed when two young ladies came towards them smiling sweetly. The two just groaned.

************

"Wow this place is pack!"

"Mikey will you get back in here someone will see you!"

The sea-green turtle yelped as he was dragged back in inside the waiting room "Owww! April not so hard!" the red head ignored him and straighten out his clothes.

"Now remember if all goes well, we'll be in and out before sunrise" Isis said as she helped Donatello with his outfit. " Karai couldn't you have made this thing less complicated" the olive colored turtles said " And less revealing"

Karai huffed as she polished her instrument " Oh stop your whining and besides it's not that revealing" she said. Donatello begged to differ and was about to say so when a knock on the door made them all look up.

"Everyone ready?" came Casey's door on the other side.

"One moment!"

"Will you stop struggling!"

"Owww! Not to tight!"

"Which dance are we doing?"

"Sun and Moon"

"That one?"

"But we've never done that one in front of an audience before"

"First time for everything"

"No one asked you, fleabag"

"What did you call me brat!"

"Enough! It's time for us to go, you can argue later"

Casey raised a brow at the noises, he took a step back when footsteps came towards the door and it was opened, it was the pretty girl turtle with the blue eyes "We're ready Captain" she said sweetly. "Okay follow me"

**************

Everyone turned their attention to the band of gypsies when they entered, the two dancers were in the middle, and so no one could see them. They took their places in the middle were everyone could see, Aziba, Badru and Karai at the side, the instruments at the ready. Isis and April stood facing the king and the princes, behind them the dancers laid on the floor waiting for their cue.

"Our tell begins, with the sun and the moon" Isis and April said in unison

The music began playing.

* * *

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaime: Do not own TMNT **

**Warnings: Turtlecest **

**Leo/Don Raph/Mikey and other pairings **

**

* * *

**

**Deserts Nights**

**Chapter 2 **

The soft sound of the flute danced through the silent hall, all eyes focused on the two dancers positioned on the floor. Soon the gentle strings of the guitar joined the melody of the flute, and the dancers moved.

Raphael was to put it simply mesmerized, he couldn't look away, the way the female turtle dressed in white moved with the grace of the flowing Nile, hips swayed like the wind. The female turned his way and their eyes locked, Raphael breathe hitched, she had blue eyes.

The female turtle dressed in sliver was breathtaking, Leonardo couldn't take his eyes away from her figure nor her dark gentle brown eyes, the other turtle was good but not as elegant as the one that captured his attention.

Wise eyes that noticed the sudden change sparkled.

The dancers finished with a pose and the hall exploded with applause. The female turtle in white walked away living the one in sliver alone, the music played again.

The tone was soft, the dancer moved with soft and nearly timid movements flowing with the song, suddenly the song tone's changed and the female's turtle movements turned seductive, and had Prince Leonardo very hot and bothered. His eyes going down to the hips that moved side to side, soon his thoughts began to play on its own showing him images that he rather not have while in a room full of people.

Fortunately or unfortunately, if you were Prince Leonardo that music stopped as did the dancer. She bowed before the crowd, then moved away for the other dancer

The female turtle with the blue eyes was very flexible, was the conclusion that Prince Raphael came up with as he watched the dancer move to the fast tempo music, and the amber eyed turtle liked that thought.

"Magnificent performances" Splinter said, when the show was done, the gypsies all bowed. "Please stay and enjoy the party" they bowed again. Splinter singled the party to continue, instantly the dancers were surrounded by royals, mostly males. No one notice the possessive glares the two princes sent at the males or how Karai and Aziba quietly left.

***********

"I suppose you two want to retire to your rooms now" Splinter said, both males jumped out of their thoughts of killing every last male that touched the dancers, and looked at their father, previous excuse for getting out of the party forgotten.

"Huh?"

"Did you not say that you were not feeling well and wish not to infect your guests and as such wanted to retire to your rooms"

"Oh that, uh I'm we're feeling much better now. Right Leo?" the older turtle nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Leo said, "so good in fact that I think I'll go mingle"

"Yea, me two" before he could say anything his sons had disappeared into the crowd.

Mikey and Don managed to get away from the group, thanks to Isis and April. The two got drinks that were being served and watched from the side. Mikey quickly grew bored after ten minutes of just people watching, when he heard his brother breath hitch. Curious as to what caught the other's attention he followed the turtle's gaze and fell onto Prince Leonardo. The sea-green turtle titled his head as he watched the royal turtle maneuver through the crowd.

He turned back to his brother only to find the older turtle in a trance, brown eyes following the Prince. Mikey titled his head wondering what was so amazing bout him, glancing back at his brother when the other squeaked and blushed when the Prince looked their way and came towards them, Mikey rolled his eyes before roughly pushing his brother forward.

Don surprised, stumbled forward for a moment before regaining his balance, he then glared over his shoulder at the smiling turtle, he opened his mouth to scowl at him when a voice made him freeze

"Hello"

Don looked over his shoulder and his heart jumped, it was Prince Leonardo. The olive colored turtle felt his face heat up as though golden eyes stared at him. "H-hello" he strutted, his voice softer and a bit high-pitched sounding just like the girl he was pretending to be.

Mikey snickered as he watched his brother, never noticing the shadow that hovered over him.

"That wasn't very nice" the young turtle jumped, whirled around and blue met amber.

***********

Splinter's whiskers twitched happily and a smile grace him, perhaps he was going to get grandchildren after all.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it **

**Review Please!**


End file.
